Macroth
Macroth is an island in Esrion. History Macroth was once a lush a beautiful island filled with forests and jungles. Its main population are the Kythes, a race of humanoid leopard-like creatures. At an unknown date, an army of one-thousand evil men who wished to expand their empire discovered Macroth. Not only did they discover the Kythe and new wild animals, but also an ancient structure inside the Central Mountain, the tallest mountain on Macroth which is in the very center of the island. This mountain appeared artificial in a way, considering its shape. Inside the mountain was a vault that contained literally hundreds of thousands of pieces of gold, diamonds, pearls, and other treasures. Beyond the vault was a locked gate that could not be opened and on which most human weapons had no effect. Once the humans discovered the vault, the Kythe attacked them in an attempt to stop them, but were beaten back. The humans then began to industrialize the island, cutting and burning down the forests and jungles, and had the Kythe enslaved. Several fortresses and towns were built around the once green and beautiful mountains. Soon after, around six-hundred men left the island to expand the Empire further; it was then the Kythes had their chance. The Kythes revolted and swarmed over the human’s dark fortresses, winning mostly due to their numbers. The evil men used a scorched earth tactic against the Kythes, using catapults to destroy the fortresses the Kythes had captured, leaving them in ruin. Nonetheless, the Kythes continued their domination against the evil men and soon killed them all. The Kythes soon discovered the treasures of the Vault the humans had plundered. They became greedy with all the riches in the vault and civil war erupted until a King emerged to end the violence. Peace had returned to Macroth, but soon, the six-hundred evil men returned to the continent. They were quickly eviscerated by the Kythes. The commander of the humans, whose name was Janter, was thrown off a cliff which is now known as Janter’s Peak. Even with the evil men’s rule ended on the island, it would take thousands of years for the natural jungles and forests to re-grow over the desecrated land. The land once again, had become lost. Even then, after the liberation, civil wars would erupt and continue for the next eight-hundred years, always over the vast hoard from the Vault. Finally, the Kythe King, Taheel, ended the last Kythe civil war and forced the several Kythe factions across the continent after his victory. These factions soon became the tribes of Macroth and settled in the areas of the land that the evil men had made into states (the Kythes preferred to call them tribal regions). Three-hundred years after Taheel’s rule, a man known as Mandel discovered a small isle near Macroth. This man was from Amreth, an island country which was quickly becoming overpopulated. Soon, hundreds of colonists from Amreth came to Macroth, and settled on the tribal region which the Evil Men had called Vestrel. This forced the tribe of that region back inland. The colonists had been settled there for five years before any hostilities from the Kythe erupted. The current Kythe king wishes to make peace with the humans, but most Kythes are greedy and stubborn. A young Kythe warrior called Cheecre has started an uprising and killed the old king. He now plans to destroy the human colonists, and take their treasures for his own. Locations Felduin River History: The Felduin River is the only river of Macroth. The Amreth Colonists had named it once they settled there. It starts from the waterfalls of the Weeping Mountains and ends at the waterfall at Dagger’s Cliff. Weeping Mountains History: The Weeping Mountains are located in eastern Olukain. The area consists of 3 mountains that each have a waterfall that spews out the water of the Felduin River. The evil men who had conquered the island long ago had named this area. Janter’s Peak History: This area is located in the southeastern parts of Rendarrow. The Kythese had named it after they threw off the commander of the evil men, Janter, from its cliff. Dagger’s Cliff History: Dagger’s Cliff is located in the southwestern parts of Vestrel. The Amreth colonists due to its strange shape call it this name. This is where the Felduin River ends. Long Vale Beach History: Long Vale Beach is located in Western Vestrel. It is considered the longest beach of Amreth territory. Mandel’s Isle History: Mandel’s Isle is named after the explorer who discovered it. All that is located here is a lone Amrethian Fort that watches over the colonists’ ships that approach Macroth. The Silver Roads History: The silver roads are located mostly throughout Olukain. The evil men who conquered the island long ago constructed these roads as a way to help guide their troops to their forts. They are the only easy way to walk across Macroth. Alternative paths are much to traverse. The roads had never finished completion due to the Kythes rebelling before the workers could finish, and many roads end at the line of their targeted states. The Central Mountain History: The Central Mountain is believed to be an artificial structure due to its shape. It contains vast amounts of riches and armor for the Kythes inside of it along with a mysterious gate inside the vault that appears to be indestructable to human weapons. The Vault was never opened until the evil men had done it themselves. This had surprised the Kythe who were forbidden to enter it by their old traditions; they believed an ancient demon had been inside, not riches. The evil men had built a large wall around the mountain with 2 forts at the walls gate in front of the vault entrance. Once the Kythes reclaimed Macroth, many of them had become greedy with the riches inside. Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Esrion